


Sit, Stay, Come!

by willowwing



Series: The Rest of the Story... [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun leaves the hospital with an immobilized shoulder and a nurse with a unique approach to healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit, Stay, Come!

"Ja-ae." Yoochun’s rumbling moan echoed in the high-ceiled bedroom.

Jae lifted his head, his teeth gently grazing the shaft of Yoochun’s cock. Stretching his lips wide, he lowered them down the spit-slick shaft until he could feel it pressing deep in his throat. He hummed and swallowed, pinning Yoochun’s hips to the bed to keep him from thrusting up.

"Jae." Yoochun’s fingers twisted in Jae’s hair as he made helpless little sounds in the back of his throat. Jae moved his attention back to the head of Yoochun’s cock, painting his lips with the fluid flowing from the slit and licking it off. Pursing his lips, he buzzed the sensitive tip with kisses. Yoochun gasped, and Jae smiled. Flicking his tongue rapidly, he felt Yoochun’s thigh muscles clench and begin to tremble.

"Jae." Yoochun squirmed.

Jae slid his lips up and down quickly, adding an extra plunge to hear Yoochun whimper one more time. He traced up the heavy vein with the tip of his tongue.

"Jae!"

Sighing, Jae released Yoochun's cock with a pop, his lips transitioning seamlessly into a full blown pout as he sat up and looked up at his lover, fists on his hips. "What?"

"I don't think this was is how my shoulder brace is supposed to be used." Yoochun motioned with his eyes to his upper body, pinned to the headboard of his bed with the Velcro straps on his shoulder harness.

Jae sat up, straddling Yoochun's lap and wrapping his hands around both of their cocks. Holding his hands still, he rocked his hips, moving in and out of the loose grip and stroking his cock against Yoochun's with each thrust. "The doctor said that you had to keep your shoulder immobilized until you could have surgery." Jae ran his fingers through the excess lube streaked across Yoochun's stomach. He reached behind him, groaning deeply as his hand moved just out of sight. "You can be stupid and take it off so you can continue filming, but when you are off set, you are going to wear it." The last word ended with a whimper as Jae's hips twisted, his head falling back, eyes shut, mouth open, tongue wetting his lips.

Yoochun bit his bottom lip, unconsciously straining forward, wanting to lick at the sweat beading on Jae's neck. Frustrated at the lack of give in the straps, he collapsed back against the solid wood slats of the headboard. "I know what the doctor ordered, but I don't think she intended for you to use the shoulder sling to bind me to the bed while you tease me sexually."

Jae tilted his head, giving Yoochun his full attention. "You sure? I don't know. There was a look in her eyes when she had you shirtless on that examination table."

"Jae! She's a doctor!"

"And doctors don't get horny?"

"You're deliberately misunderstanding me."

Jae smiled, and Yoochun's head went light. He cursed silently. After this many years, you would think he would build up some sort of immunity to Jaejoong's tactics, but it never seemed to happen.

Jae leaned forward and kissed him, taking his time to thoroughly explore Yoochun's mouth. He finally pulled away, capturing Yoochun's bottom lip with his teeth. "Relax and let me take care of you," he ordered, voice deep and rough. "A little sex isn't going to hurt your shoulder, and you need to relax."

Yoochun groaned his consent as Jae coated his fingers with more lube, applying it liberally to Yoochun's cock, one hand slipping between his legs. "I want to see." Yoochun attempted to move Jae with his one free hand.

"Pervert," Jae teased lovingly, climbing off Yoochun's lap and turning onto his knees. "Is this what you want to see?" Jae pushed his fingers into his body, twisting and stretching. "It'd feel better if it was your tongue."

Yoochun reached out, sliding his finger into Jae's body beside the two already there. Jae moaned, pushing back. Yoochun added another finger, impatiently pushing Jae's hand out of the way so he could feel him twitch, tremble and tighten around his fingers.

"Fuck." Jae rocked back, fucking himself on Yoochun's fingers, his hand fisting his cock.

"Come here, and finish what you started before you make yourself come," Yoochun ordered, grabbing Jae's hip and pulling him back into his lap.

Jae reached between his legs, guiding Yoochun's cock into his body. Leaning back against Yoochun's chest, he groaned, sinking down the shaft in a single, slow glide.

"God." Yoochun's teeth bit Jae's shoulder, his hand sliding over Jae's hip to circle his cock. "Can't we take this thing off. I really need to touch you."

"Nope." Jae shook his head, the muscles in his thighs clenching as he rode Yoochun.

Yoochun's hand left his cock, and Jae whimpered. The plaintive tone morphed into a purr as the hand stroked up his abs to tug on the silver chain connecting his nipples. "You need to pierce your nipples again." Yoochun gasped as Jae's body clenched around him in response to the burst of pain. He tugged harder, and Jae cried out, his pace picking up and his head turning to try and find Yoochun's mouth.

Yoochun stretched, but the kiss barely connected. With a frustrated groan, he ordered, "Turn around."

"Pushy tonight, aren't you?" Jae smiled again, but complied. "Getting hurt makes you grumpy."

Yoochun held his breath as Jae turned in his lap, immediately taking Yoochun back inside him. "Maybe I'm grumpy because you lured me over here under the pretense of taking care of me and then tied me to your bed like a sex slave."

"I _am_ taking care of you." Jae changed his angle slightly and sped up. His thighs trembled, and he reached out for Yoochun's shoulders to steady himself, remembering at the last minute that one of them was hurt and grabbing the headboard instead. "I'm giving you exactly what you need, and what you better not be able to get from anyone but me." He paused at the end of the upstroke, Yoochun barely inside him.

Yoochun blinked his eyes, trying to get them to focus as his orgasm fluttered just out of reach.

"Right?" Jae asked threateningly.

"Fuck, Jae." Yoochun's shut his eyes and tried to thrust up with no success. "You pick the most God-awful times to get possessive. I don't have time to sleep and shower. When am I going to find the time to fuck someone else?"

Jae sank back down to Yoochun's lap but held still. The fingers of Yoochun's free hand dug into the flesh of his ass, trying to encourage him to move. "You find time for me."

Yoochun tried to glare, but it was damned-near impossible with Jae looking vulnerable. "Do I have a choice? If I don't make time, you sneak into my house and assault me in my sleep."

Jae lifted and lowered, slow, deliberate, watching Yoochun's eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

Yoochun attempted to capture Jae's lips, but he pulled back, just out of reach. Yoochun sighed. "You know it's not. I will always find time for you because you are the most important person in my life, but I hate it when you tease me."

Jae grinned, speeding up. "Then don't get hurt and give me an excuse to tie you up and tease you," he taunted.

"I'll remember that the next time as I'm getting hurt and be sure and weigh the options as it is hap—" The last sarcastic word was cut off as Jae reached up and tugged on the chain decorating his nipples, causing an answering squeeze of Yoochun's cock.

Yoochun planted his hand in the middle of Jae's back, pulling him closer so his teeth could close around the chain. Jae moaned, leaning back and drawing the chain taut as he slammed himself down on Yoochun. "Yes!"

Yoochun's hand ran down Jae's back, cupping his ass. He wanted to lift and guide him to speed the pace, but he didn't have the leverage to do anything but caress and squeeze. Jae whimpered, the jolts of his body causing flashes of pain as he reached the limits of the chain. "Chunnie-ahhh...!"

Yoochun swirled his finger through the lube and fluid leaking from Jae's body, slowly pressing his finger in beside his cock. "I think you need more of me inside you," he whispered, his voice sounding low and dangerous through his clenched teeth. His tongue played with the chain behind his teeth, randomly jerking it tight.

"More," Jae pleaded, his hand flying on his cock. "So close. More!"

Yoochun pushed another finger into the tight space. Jae cried out, his come splashing warm and hot across Yoochun's chest. His entire body shook as he continued to ride Yoochun, his head falling forward onto Yoochun's good shoulder. Yoochun pulled his fingers free, running his nails over the sensitive curve of Jae's ass. He closed his eyes as Jae spasmed around him, losing himself in the warm, velvet slide. Every inch pulled him closer and closer, teasing, coaxing, and then demanding that he come. Every muscle in his body quaked and then released.

Jae collapsed against him. Yoochun's shoulder protested slightly, but the twinge of pain was worth the feeling of Jae boneless against him. He wasn't going to admit it aloud, but a good dose of Jae's love really was healing. He could feel sleep pulling at him, but he wasn't quite ready to surrender the intense peace and love of the moment.

"Ready for phase two of your healing treatment?" Jae murmured against his skin.

Yoochun groaned, but his cock twitched and grew inside Jae, negating any verbal complaint he could make.

Jae chuckled, squeezing and feeling Yoochun respond inside him. He sat up. "Good to know," he teased, "but I meant food. Your favorite jjigae has been simmering all day."

Yoochun's stomach growled, and Jae's grin widened, as he slowly disentangled their bodies. He made a quick detour to the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth, and did a cursory cleaning. "I'll be right back with food."

"Jae?" Yoochun rocked forward, the sling still binding him to the bed. "Let me come—"

"Stay where you are. I'll bring it in and feed you in bed." Jae's voice floated down the hall from the kitchen.

Yoochun rolled his eyes. Like he had a choice. Images of Jae teasing him with bites of stew played in his head. Yep. There were definitely ups and downs to being in love with Jaejoong. He closed his eyes with a sigh, resigned to the wait and whatever came next. Because no matter how frustrating, Jae was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original article from Hancinema  
> http://www.hancinema.net/micky-yoochun-postpones-shoulder-surgery--66248.html


End file.
